jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JayDK103/BGT 13
Britain's Got Talent 13 ''' episode updates. Auditions Italics indicated a montaged act. Episode 1 '''Accepted: *The Queen, Comedian *Fabulous Sisters, Fusion Dance Group *Y Pedwar Covi, Dick Percussionists *Jimmy Tamley, Ventriloquist *Faith Tucker, Opera Singer *The Haunting, Horror Mentalist *Siobhan Phillips, Comedy Singer/Pianist *Flakefleet Primary School, Novelty Choir (David Walliams' Golden Buzzer) *Vardanyan Brothers, Balancer Duo Rejected: *Ron, Dalek Impersonator and Singer *David J. Watson, Nostalgist and Donald Trump Impressionist Episode 2 Accepted: *Gonzo, Dancer/Tambourinist *Kerr James, Singer *X, Mentalist *State of the Fart (Guy First), Hand Squeezer *Jonathan Goodwin, Escape Artist *Sheila Simmonds, Drag Singer/Rapper *Kojo Anim, Stand-up Comedian (Simon Cowell's Golden Buzzer) Rejected: *VJ Clarke, Horse Stick Rider *Greg & Mr. Bones, Singing Ventriloquist *Igor Outkine, Singer/Accordionist Episode 3 Accepted: *Margaret and Dave, Dance Duo *Ursula Burns, Singer and Harpist *Gomonov Knife Show, Knife Thrower Duo *Jayson Stilwell, Singer *Barbara Nice, Stand-up Comedienne *Akshat Singh, Dancer (Ant and Dec's Golden Buzzer) *Brian Gilligan, Singer Rejected: *Steve Best, Prop Comedian *Eeshi-Ra Hart, Bell Ringer and Singer Episode 4 Accepted: *Derek Sandy, Singer *Matt Stirling, Magician *Dave & Finn, Dog Mentalism Act *Ethan Higgins, Dancer *Rollabatics, Acrobatic Rollerblade Duo *Sheila Callaghan, Singer *Chucklefoot, One-Man Band *Katherine and Joe, Musical Singer and Tap Dancer *Giorgia Borg, Singer (Alesha Dixon's Golden Buzzer) Episode 5 Accepted: *Rob King, Singer *Jay Rawlings, Object Balancer *Graeme Mathews, Comedy Magician *Angels Inc., Magic Group *Duo A&J, Aerialist Duo *Mark McMullan, Classical Singer *Iconic, Dance Group Rejected: *Dance Dynamics, Gay Dance Duo *Rosie Matthew, Aerialist and Singer Episode 6 Accepted: *Russell T. Bird, Singer/Keytarist *Brotherhood, Danger Magic Trio *Dust in the Wind, Acrobatic Dance Duo *Khronos Girls, Dance Group *Colin Thackery, Singer *Big Name Statues, Singing Statues *Ben Hart, Magician *Chapter 13, Rock Band (Amanda Holden's Golden Buzzer) Rejected: *''Unnamed Drag Vocal Trio, Drag Vocal Trio'' *''Unnamed Ballroom Dance Duo, Ballroom Dance Duo'' *''Unnamed Quick Change Duo, Quick Change Duo'' Episode 7 Accepted: *Michael Sandwick, Gay Bald Pole Dancer *Dr. Dance, Dancer *Truro Cathedral Choir, Choir *''Sami-Jane Slater, Singer'' *Mind2Mind, Mentalist Duo *Tony Rudd, Character Impressionist *Jacob Jones, Singer *Dan Rhodes, Magician *Libby and Charlie, Contemporary Dance Duo *''So Unikid, Dance Group'' *Leanne Mya, Singer Episode 8 Accepted: *Kath Thompson, Impressionist *John Archer, Magician *KNE, Singer and Dance Group *4MG, Magician Group *Funky Feet, Dance Group Judge Cuts Advanced: *Iconic, Dance Group *KNE, Singer and Dance Group *Dave & Finn, Dog Mentalism Act *Ursula Burns, Singer and Harpist *John Archer, Magician *Barbara Nice, Stand-up Comedienne *The Queen, Comedian *X, Mentalist *Gonzo, Dancer/Tambourinist *Colin Thackery, Singer *Faith Tucker, Opera Singer *Rollabatics, Acrobatic Rollerblade Duo *Mark McMullan, Classical Singer *Khronos Girls, Dance Group *Angels Inc., Magic Group *Rob King, Singer *Vardanyan Brothers, Balancer Duo *Tony Rudd, Character Impressionist *State of the Fart (Guy First), Hand Squeezer *Jimmy Tamley, Ventriloquist *Matt Stirling, Magician *Leanne Mya, Singer *4MG, Magician Group *Ben Hart, Magician *Brian Gilligan, Singer *Brotherhood, Danger Magic Trio *Duo A&J, Aerialist Duo *The Haunting, Horror Mentalist *Fabulous Sisters, Fusion Dance Group *Gomonov Knife Show, Knife Thrower Duo *Graeme Mathews, Comedy Magician *Jacob Jones, Singer *Jonathan Goodwin, Escape Artist *Kerr James, Singer *Siobhan Phillips, Comedy Singer/Pianist Eliminated: *Derek Sandy, Singer *Sheila Callaghan, Singer *Kath Thompson, Impressionist *Russell T. Bird, Singer/Keytarist *Katherine and Joe, Musical Singer and Tap Dancer *Margaret and Dave, Dance Duo *Y Pedwar Covi, Dick Percussionists *Sheila Simmonds, Drag Singer/Rapper *Jayson Stilwell, Singer *Ethan Higgins, Dancer *Chucklefoot, One-Man Band *Jay Rawlings, Object Balancer *Dust in the Wind, Acrobatic Dance Duo *Big Name Statues, Singing Statues *Michael Sandwick, Gay Bald Pole Dancer *Dr. Dance, Dancer *Truro Cathedral Choir, Choir *Sami-Jane Slater, Singer *Mind2Mind, Mentalist Duo *Dan Rhodes, Magician *Libby and Charlie, Contemporary Dance Duo *So Unikid, Dance Group *Funky Feet, Dance Group Semifinals Semifinal 1 Moved on: *7. Dave & Finn, Dog Mentalism Act (Winner) *5. Flakefleet Primary School, Novelty Choir (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *4. The Haunting, Horror Mentalist (Judges' Choice) *3. Brian Gilligan, Singer *8. Rollabatics, Acrobatic Rollerblade Duo *1. Akshat Singh, Dancer *6. Khronos Girls, Dance Group *2. Tony Rudd, Character Impressionist Semifinal 2 Moved on: *7. 4MG, Magician Group (Winner) *6. Siobhan Phillips, Comedy Singer/Pianist (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *5. Matt Stirling, Magician (Judges' Choice) *8. Faith Tucker, Opera Singer *3. Vardanyan Brothers, Balancer Duo *2. State of the Fart (Guy First), Hand Squeezer *4. Giorgia Borg, Singer *1. The Queen, Comedian Semifinal 3 Moved on: *6. Colin Thackery, Singer *7. Kojo Anim, Stand-up Comedian (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *4. John Archer, Magician (Judges' Choice) *8. Chapter 13, Rock Band *5. Gomonov Knife Show, Knife Thrower Duo *1. Angels Inc., Magic Group *2. Rob King, Singer *3. KNE, Singer and Dance Group Semifinal 4 Moved on: *7. Ben Hart, Magician (Winner) *8. Mark McMullan, Classical Singer (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *4. Graeme Mathews, Comedy Magician (Judges' Choice) *6. Jimmy Tamley, Ventriloquist *3. Kerr James, Singer *1. Iconic, Dance Group *5. Duo A&J, Aerialist Duo *2. Ursula Burns, Singer and Harpist Semifinal 5 Brotherhood were disqualified from the competition prior to this Semifinal. They were replaced by Libby and Charlie. Moved on: *2. X, Mentalist (Winner) *8. Jonathan Goodwin, Escape Artist (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *7. Libby and Charlie, Contemporary Dance Duo (Judges' Choice) *6. Barbara Nice, Stand-up Comedienne *1. Gonzo, Dancer/Tambourinist *5. Leanne Mya, Singer *3. Jacob Jones, Singer *4. Fabulous Sisters, Fusion Dance Group Finals Top 3: *11. Colin Thackery, Singer *9. X, Mentalist *3. Ben Hart, Magician Eliminated: *10. Kojo Anim, Stand-up Comedian *1. Dave & Finn, Dog Mentalism Act *2. Flakefleet Primary School, Novelty Choir *5. 4MG, Magician Group *4. Libby and Charlie, Contemporary Dance Duo (Wildcard) *7. Jonathan Goodwin, Escape Artist *8. Siobhan Phillips, Comedy Singer/Pianist *6. Mark McMullan, Classical Singer Final Result *'3rd place: Ben Hart, Magician' *'2nd place: X, Mentalist' *'Winner: COLIN THACKERY, Singer' Category:Blog posts